The present invention relates to a curable composition, and more particularly to a curable composition comprising a compound having a silyl group at the molecular ends and capable of curing at room temperature with moisture, an organotin compound being a silanol condensing catalyst and a mercapto group-containing compound used as a pot life controlling agent. A compound having a silyl functional group capable of curing with moisture at the molecular end is useful for paints, coating agents, adhesives, sealants, and the like.
The curability of the silyl group-containing compound is greatly affected by the kinds of curing agents, and accordingly selection of the curing agents suited for the purposes is indispensable. For instance, a paint composition containing the silyl group-containing compound and organotin compound is poor in balance between the pot life, the appearance and the curability, and may cause problems in practical use, e.g. the use as automotive refinishing paint. That is to say, when the content of the organotin compound is decreased, though the pot life and the appearance are satisfactory, the curability is poor. On the other hand, when the content of the organotin compound increased, though the curability is satisfactory for practical use, the pot life and the appearance are remarkably lowered.
An object of the present invention is to provide a curable composition having well balanced pot life and curability and providing a cured product having good appearance.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.